


Life is Pretty Humerus that Way

by savv_smith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Cussing, Developing Friendships, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, He's just the master of hiding it, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mute Frisk (Undertale), My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Reader Is In College, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a boyfriend, Reader-Insert, Sans isn't as chill as he seems, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Shit goes down, Slow Burn, Soul Shit, anxiety/panic attacks, basically everyone - Freeform, i have a potty mouth sorry, reader has anxiety, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savv_smith/pseuds/savv_smith
Summary: Your year was going pretty great for you, despite some hiccups in the beginning.  You graduated college, got accepted into dental hygiene school, bought a new car, adopted a kitten, and your relationship with your high school sweetheart was even better than before! Things were looking up for you, and you were STOKED for your future.  Then it all came crashing down on you (quite literally) when you were in a car wreck.  Luckily, you were in good hands, er, claws of a little lizard doctor. You two clicked pretty well, and that’s when things really took a turn.You met a certain goofy [handsome] skeleton.





	1. I Need a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I've been daydreaming a lot about my favorite group of monsters and was inspired to make a fic!! This is my first fic, so it may be pretty rough. I hope y'all enjoy!!! \\(^.^)/
> 
> I don't have specific fics I was inspired by because I have read too many. This idea actually came in a dream I had. So, shoutout to all the other writers out there, you rock!!!

** _….why is everything so dark?**__**_ **

[You feel as though you’re floating in an endless void. It felt cold, almost wet. You kept blinking, yet still, there was nothing.]

** _…where am I?_ **

[You felt a faint buzzing around your head and heard an unintelligible whisper that sent an icy shiver down your body, then you were suddenly thrown upwards into a bright light]

\------------  


You shot up and were immediately hit with overwhelming senses of reality. There were bright lights, the smell of cleanliness, and banter outside the door. It was all too much. Rubbing your temples, you realized you were in a hospital bed. Honestly, you felt like you got hit with a baseball bat made with cement all over your body. You had all sorts of wires and tubes connected to you flooding you with stars knows what. 

Josh: “Y/n?”

You blinked and looked over to your boyfriend who was laying in a reclined chair beside your bed. It looks like he had been recently crying. In all your six years of dating, you only had seen him cry when his grandmother died, so this was new.

You groaned as your head started pounding and rubbed your fingers through your greasy hair.

“Ugh... what happened? I feel like absolute ass.” 

“Fuck, y/n, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I lost you.” He started tearing up again. It was different seeing your big guy being soft and emotional for once. 

“You were in a car wreck and had to be air lifted to the hospital..." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact, "You were out for almost two weeks…”

**TWO WEEKS?!**

You felt your adrenaline spike as you glanced around the room that was scattered with balloons, flowers, and letters. There's no way you were out for two weeks! That dream you had felt like a mere two seconds. Clutching your scalp, you tried to remember what the hell happened. A stabbing pain in your head signaled the memory coming back to you.

\------------  
_You were on your way to meet Josh and his guy friends at a local wing shop to celebrate national wing day. When you pulled onto the highway, one of your favorite songs at the moment came on and you turned it all the way up and rolled the windows down._

**_“I've been on a roll, where have you been?_**  
**_Real protective with my soul, where you been?_**  
**_Is your GPS even on, where you been?_**  
**_Matter of fact, I don't even care where you been_**  
**_Bad vibes, get off of me_**  
**_Outta here with that fuckery…“_**

_You were dancing and vibing to the song because it made you feel like a bad bitch. You didn’t notice the driver speeding up behind you and trying to overpass you. He changed back into your lane too early and clipped you, sending your car spinning. Then, it was that eerie darkness from there._

\-------------  
You looked around at your battered body, blinking away tears and trying to not have a total meltdown. Your left hand was hurting the worst. It was wrapped up tightly in a bandage. Shit, that was your dominant hand.

Okay, mild panic attack coming on. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, my hand is over with and my car is definitely totaled, isn't it? What am I going to do? I just bought that and I’m behind inschoolnowtheyregoingtokickmeoutandIneedtocalleveryone  
totellthemI’mokay…”

Josh quickly grabbed your one good hand to ground you.

“Shh calm down, it’s okay." His voice remained soft and steady for your sake. "They have your health taken care of here. Now that you’re awake, you should just rest and hopefully you’ll heal up soon. I’m sure they’ll understand at school.”

Well, that helped very little. Things in life don’t roll that way. You needed to get out of here ASAP. You need to get back to school and beg them to not kick you out for being TWO WHOLE WEEKS behind. 

Your woes were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

A small yellow lizard?dinosaur? woman in a white lab coat and glasses meekly poked her head through the door and waddled in. You heard about monsters coming out of Mt. Ebott and being integrated into that area of the country a couple of months ago. The mountain was on the other side of the country, so you hadn’t seen but a few in your city recently. She's so cute! 

The doctor quietly walked to your monitor and checked your vitals. She seemed to adjust the amount of liquid seeping into your body because you felt a sudden calmness run through your veins. You inspected your arm and saw a green glow come from the IV into you. She must've sensed your oogling at her because she suddenly became nervous.

“A-am I i-interrupting something?” She said as she wrung her hands and avoided eye contact.

“Nope, helloooo there doc” You slurred at her as the medicine took over your body. Despite your situation (and probably the painkillers), you’re thrilled to finally meet a monster in person, resulting in your chipper attitude.

You heard a scoff come from Josh and saw him cross his arms, which made you glare at him for being rude to your doctor. You figured not everyone would be fond of monsters upon meeting them. Unfortunately, there are all sorts of gangs and protesters against monsters, you heard all about it on the news. Still, you're not about to tolerate that bullshit with your lover. You turned back to the woman and put on a warm smile.

“O-okay, w-well it’s great to see y-you’re awake. T-the prototype for your hand is pretty much done because I had some help from my associate. I should be able to attach it to you in a while.” You noticed her small stutter wear off as she continued speaking. You hoped your [dopey] smiling face made her not so nervous anymore. 

You also hoped “a while” was within the day, stars knows how long hospitals usually take. Last time you were here, you had to wait three hours just for an x-ray. Maybe you could get out of here in no time and get back to, ya know…living.

Your boyfriend cleared his throat, which brought you back to the conversation. You exchanged glances with him and turned back to the doctor.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name Doc.” You winked at her, which made her flush with embarrassment.

“O-oh s-sorry, I’m Dr. Alphys. P-pleasure to m-meet you…” 

You exchanged greetings as Josh stood up and sat next to you on your bed, careful to not hurt you.

“Hey, I’m going to go feed Kiki. Let me know how everything else goes. I’ll call everyone and tell them you’re awake.” Your baby! How could you forget about your kitten? Oh stars, she’s probably missing you right now.

You made a pouty face and Josh knew what exactly you were thinking when he mentioned Kiki. He chuckled and kissed your forehead. The rare showing of PDA almost made you forgot how rude he was to your doctor. Almost. You two were definitely going to have a conversation about that later.

“I’ll text you when I get to the house, okay? Stay put.” He patted your head (ouch) and gave you an apologetic look as you glared at your body and back at him. You didn’t notice the look he gave Alphys as he walked out.

The doctor coughed into her claws and approached you.

“H-how are you feeling at the moment? D-do you need more painkillers? Your vitals are s-stable, but I couldn’t get a definite reading on your s-soul.” Soul? Did you die?

Apparently your confused look you gave her made her continue.

“Souls are a person’s and monster’s very being. M-monsters revolve around their souls as they are made of magic. It’s rare for h-humans to have magic, so that’s probably why you did not know about them until we came to the surface.”

“I-I tried to get a soul scan completed, but the results came back strange. A-and I can only get more accurate results if I take it out and look at it, which is kind of, uh, i-intimate...”

That kind of seemed like a big deal since she blushed at the mention of it. You weren't really comfortable with the thought of someone holding your very existence, even if it was for medical reasons. You tried to adjust in your bed, just as a sharp pain shot up your left arm.

“Fuck! Okay, yeah I feel fine despite my hand being the blunt of it. The rest of it just feels like the worst hangover I’ve ever experienced.” You chuckled and smiled at the small doctor and she let out a small grimace.

“W-we infused some healing magic into your IV, which is probably why y-you’re healing steadily. Y-your left hand did take the most damage. The p-paramedics said it was stuck between your car and the road. I-it took me hours to p-put it back together.” Damn, you probably shouldn’t have had your windows rolled down. The thought of the wreck made your stomach turn.

“W-we can probably get the p-prototype attached to it in a few hours.” (YES!!) You fist pumped with your good hand and the doctor chuckled at that as she stated she will be back soon.

\------

Okay, you were NOT ready to see how your hand looked. You vomited at the damage and Alphys’s assistants had to give you a barf bag. After your stomach settled, you decided to talk to the doctor to distract you from what she was doing. Apparently she was really good at focusing on the installation and rambling on some anime show she was obsessed with. She also told you about how her friends and girlfriend moved with her to the city when she was offered her job here at the hospital. How sweet. 

A few stories about her friends and their adventures were told as she completed her procedure. She told you all about her associate, Sans, and his brother Papyrus. Her girlfriend’s name was Undyne, whose name she blushed at every time she mentioned her. They all took turns watching the Monster Ambassador, Frisk, while the king and queen were out dealing with politics. Holy shit she knew the king and queen! You really did appreciate her distracting you from your procedure.

“T-there. Your hand should be good as new in a f-few months. I-I hope you like it.”

You lifted your hand to see that it almost looked like a robotic hand. It had strands of green magic swirling around where your tendons were. You flexed your fingers and despite a dull pain, it was bearable.

“Holy shit Alph, this is so cool!” The monster blushed pink at the compliment.

“S-sans and I have been l-looking for someone to try our prototype on for a w-while now. B-but not m-many humans were willing to participate because we’re m-monsters.” You frowned when she said that. How could someone not want to heal their injuries quickly and look cool while doing it? You're like part robot now! 

“Well, I definitely owe you two a drink for this one. You seem pretty cool and I would love to hangout with you and your friends that I've heard so much about.” The monster perked up and beamed at you.

“O-of course! You can come to our m-movie night where we watch anime until the s-sun comes up. It’ll be so fun. It’s like that episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie where shefindsnewfriendsandtheyfindout….” (You couldn’t figure out her rambling about her favorite show) Y/n, what are you thinking? You’re pretty socially awkward when it comes to meeting groups of people. What if they don't like you? Shaking that thought away, you smiled back at her.

“Sounds like a plan girlie. I’ll give you my number and we can hang out once I get my life back together.” You said with a chuckle. Oh gosh, how long will that take? The thought of dealing with all of that made you extremely tired.

You two exchanged numbers before the painkillers lulled you into a deep sleep.


	2. Greeting a New Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet a certain skeleton ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?! I know, I know. I couldn't get my mind off my ideas on how to get everyone described and such. So here goes!! Feel free to leave a comment on what you think!!
> 
> My Tumblr username is savvsmith16 if you wanna fuel your Undertale addiction like me!!!

_“Great. Another night of restless sleep…”_ You thought to yourself as your phone’s alarm blared right next to your ear at 7AM. Your dreams consisted of pure darkness instead of the usual awesome flying or having superpowers ones. You sat up alone in your bed until Kiki jumped up and greeted you with a not so gentle bite to your forearm. 

“Heh, good morning little shit.” You scratched her head as she purred, as though knowing you love her too much to punish her for her “love bites.”

It had been a week since your stay at the hospital and life was starting to get back to “normal.” A few phone calls to your family and close friends to let you know you were okay took up a majority of your first day back home. You hadn’t gotten your car situation figured out though. Honestly, you weren’t too sure when you’d want to drive again. Your mom felt the need to be by your side 24/7. Although you appreciated her, you knew she needed to get back to working and hanging out with her current boyfriend (you also liked being alone in “your” home). 

You liked your living situation that you were in. You lived with your mom, but she was rarely there because she would go stay with her boyfriend. They were inseparable and you couldn’t be happier for her. Because your mom is literally an angel sent from heaven, she did not charge you rent for moving back in from your apartment when you first started college. The house was a sizable two story with 5 bedrooms. She had the whole place set up pretty cute downstairs. Your room was upstairs and set up exactly how you wanted it: teal walls, a nice 55” smart tv, a queen sized bed with a grey comforter, a cute black nightstand and a white vanity mirror/desk with a gray and teal tapestry hanging over it. It was simple, yet comforting. You had saved up your money from your first job to buy what you wanted for your room. Now, you had a bartending gig to get to tonight after school.

Ah yes, school. You were lucky to just make a few simple phone calls to your dental hygiene coordinator and told her all about your accident. Dr. Lynn was a sweetheart and took hold of the situation to get you caught up immediately. Speaking of that, you should probably start getting ready to head there.

You hopped in the shower and washed your face and body. You didn’t want to wash your hair since you had zero time to dry it. Thank goodness for dry shampoo. While you were busy doing your makeup immaculately, you decided now was the best time to call Josh. He decided that he would drive you to school and work for the time being. After struggling to convince him to get his lazy ass up, he said he would be at your house in 20 minutes.

You decided to go with a dutch braid for your hair since you had work after school. Usually if you didn’t have work, you’d just go with a messy bun and no makeup. But tonight, you wanted to look good to get those high tips. You threw your school scrubs on and sighed. These things were huge on your small figure. You were a little chubby, but short enough that the pants would hang a little past your tennis shoes. Everyone in your class complained about how large they were for being smalls, but the department did nothing to fix it. Maybe you could get your mom to hem them for you.

After doing your other morning routine activities, you heard Josh come in through the front door. 

“’Mornin, y/n." He inspected your outfit and smirked "You look like a nerd.” Josh loved to pick on you when you were wearing your scrubs. You glared at him, arms crossed, and retorted.

“At least I don’t look homeless.”

He really did. He still had bed hair covered up with a baseball cap and was wearing a loose olive tank top (that you honestly loved to see him in) finished off with loose black basketball shorts and sandals. One of your favorite things about him was his stature. He was built, but still had that “dad bod” vibe to him and stood a whole foot taller than you. Just a big old sleepy teddy bear, eh? 

“Hah. Fuck you.” He smiled and gestured you out the door. “You owe me for doing this you know." You stuck your tongue at him and locked the door behind you.

Then you were off to school.

\-----

The first hour of school was pretty uneventful besides your classmates welcoming you back and admiring your cool robotic hand. Kara, a girl who was two years younger than you (but looked five years older) sat next to you during the lecture. The lecture was four hours long, so the professor allowed a ten minute break in the middle of it.

“Soooo, y/n, we all thought you dipped. We missed you. How are things going?” She turned and batted her perfectly long natural eyelashes at you.

Not going to lie, if you were for the other team, you’d definitely go for Kara. She was a 20 year old model who decided dental hygiene was her calling. She was tall, had long brown hair, tan skin, and a smile that could kill a man. You were average looking and were surprised that the popular one of the class decided to be your friend.

“Er, I guess I would say pretty well. I’m surprised they didn’t fire me at work to be honest. Still haven’t gotten a new car though and I’m not in too much pain anymore.” You shrugged and smiled.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you’re okay." She gently grabbed your hand and started inspecting it. "Your hand is super neat by the way. Can you use it okay?

“Yeah, I think it’s cooler than my pretty boring normal hand. It hurts a little, but it is infused with magic to heal it and help move it around. It was designed two monsters." Her eyes shot up at the mention of monsters, suddenly more interested. "My doctor was the cutest lizard-dinosaur who happened to be a total dork and a sweetheart. She said she had an associate that helped, but I haven’t met him yet.”

“Oh my god, you were helped by monsters?!? That’s so cool!!!” She clapped her hands together. “You totally need to bring me to meet them.”

“Haha, of course. I get to meet them later on this week. If all goes well, then you can tag along next time.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

After that conversation with your friend, the lecture droned on and on until you were finally dismissed for the day.

\-----

When you got to work, you were expecting just a couple of “welcome backs” and “oohs and aahs” at your hand, not a fucking welcome back party during the pre-shift meeting. There was a banner and a cake that said “Welcome Back Y/n!” This totally caught you off guard.

“Y/n’s back everybody” Your manager/owner of the restaurant beamed at you as soon as you walked in.

“Well holy shit guys, I wasn’t expecting this. Um, hey!” You shyly waved to your fellow coworkers. Honestly, you loved them all to death. You started at this restaurant two years ago and were just promoted from server to bartender a few weeks before the accident. The fact that they were so thoughtful brought tears to your eyes. You enjoyed the cake and got caught up with all the drama you had missed in your absence.

After the meeting, you went off to set up the bar and were greeted with the bar regulars. It was pretty packed today. The restaurant itself was in a nicer area of the city, so these regulars could afford to come every single day and kind of made it hard to meet new people who wanted to grab a drink.

\-----

The night went by pretty quickly since you were so busy. It was an hour before closing time and there was just a drunk couple sitting at the end of the bar oogling at each other as they waited for their ride home. You decided now was the best time to stock up and do inventory.

Ten minutes passed and your little sister walked into the storage room where you were currently counting wine bottles. You got her a job as a hostess here and she was currently training to be a server. She was 20 years old and was a good few inches taller than you. If you two were standing side by side, you couldn’t tell if you were sisters at all. You had hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and round face whereas she had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a slender face. She yelled your name, which made you jump a foot in the air.

“Y/N!!! There’s a monster here and he’s asking for the bartender. Getcho ass out there!” She laughed at you almost peeing your pants. 

Another monster huh?

You walked over to the bar and saw a [pretty handsome] skeleton monster in a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts with white stripes down the sides, and pink slippers? Pretty casual wear for this nice of a restaurant, but you do you, monster dude. He was slouched over the bar with his head resting in his hands and he looked over at you with white pinpricks floating in void-filled sockets. You could’ve sworn his face had a blue hue to it for a moment, but it could’ve just been your imagination.

“Hey there skeledude, whatcha havin?” You smiled at him as you set a wine bottle on the rack.

He just stared at you for a moment, not saying anything and had a shit eating grin on his face.

“heya, i’ll take your finest bottle of ketchup.” You being confused was an understatement.

You looked at him with your one eyebrow raised at him as his smile grew even wider. Why was his face so malleable? 

You called his bluff as you slid a bottle of ketchup toward him then gave him a challenging glare as you rested your elbows on the bar. Oh, this was gonna be good.

He continued making direct eye contact as he unscrewed the cap and proceeded to take a huge gulp from the bottle.

You shivered in disgust as he set the bottle down and winked at you.

“the name’s sans, sans the skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter longer, but alas, I need to go to sleep in prep for my exam tomorrow. Your meeting with Sans will have to wait :(


	3. Shitty Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns galore with your new friend! Also, you bombard yourself with questions that hopefully will be answered someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with these chapters. Can't wait to be hit with the dreaded writers block (not)!

_...wait..._

Sans? THE Sans who helped design your hand? He certainly didn't dress like he was a doctor, but who were you to judge? 

"So you're Sans, huh? Alphys told me all about you."

He gave you a confused look as you raised your left hand to show your contraption.

"You helped design this, yeah?” You flexed your fingers to a fist for emphasis. “It's so awesome. You sir must be a genius."

His cheeks dusted a light blue. Was that a blush? So your eyes weren't deceiving you earlier.

"I'm y/n. Pleased to finally meet ya."  
You shook his hand with your good one.

His hand was warm and soft. It felt nice against your always cold skin. You wondered briefly if skeleton monsters had blood in their bones or something.

"I told Alphys I owed ya a drink for y'all's help. So your next one is on me and NO not more ketchup dear stars."

He chuckled and winked at you.

"fine, then surprise me if you _mustard_ the courage to do so."

Your chest felt a small warmth when he winked. But hold up, did he just pun? Ohhhh hell yeah two can play at that game. 

"Well I'll have you know I know just the thing to make ya. You'll have a _bloody_ good time drinking it." You finished with a grin.

Sans gave a light hearted chuckle, maybe he still didn't know what you were making from your little hint.

You turned quickly and made a slightly spicy Bloody Mary, complete with a slice of celery and an olive.

"Here ya go, one Bloody Mary. Made it with love from my head _to-ma-toes_" You gestured towards your head and toes as you tried again to get a chuckle at your pun. Realization immediately hit him.

That earned you a deep guttural laugh. You gave yourself an internal pat on the back for that one.

Sans swiped a blue tear from his socket as he finished laughing. "oh stars, i found another pun enthusiast."

Smiling, he took a sip of the drink and you saw his eye lights grow. How did he have lips? Where does it all go? Can he digest human food? Why do you keep asking so many questions to yourself?

"holy shit this is amazing" His cheshire grin was back tenfold. "now i have something to order that grillbz won't roast me for." He chuckled to himself.

You didn't catch his pun. All you could think was how you felt sorry for this Grillbz person and his stock of ketchup.

\------

The next hour consisted of shitty puns and stupid giggling fits as Sans kept you company while you closed. It was just you, him, your sister, and your manager left in the restaurant.

"Then I said to her, don't _wine_ about it, your food should be out soon." You finger-gunned at him while putting your last wine bottle on the rack.

"heh, i'm having a _grape_ time talkin to ya, kid."

Another fit of giggles were exchanged until you got an idea.

"This has been so fun Sans! You should join me for some drinks at the bar my boyfriend works at. We can annoy the hell out of him with some puns and I can get to know my pun buddy a little better."

His eye lights constricted and he had another wide smile, but this time it didn't make his eye sockets crinkle like they would earlier. 

"sounds like a _punderful_ idea."

You smiled and told him to wait there as you went to the back to get your checkout done. Your sister was sitting in the office with your manager talking and they both became silent when you walked in. Something fishy was definitely going on.

"Hey Cam, what's going on?" You asked your sister and she gave you a skeptical look.

"Y/n you were definitely flirting with that skeleton dude. You get that way around Josh all the time, even James agrees." You glared at your manager who just shrugged.

"We were watching you on the cameras. Pretty entertaining. Sure does look like you have the eyes for him." He said as he adjusted his glasses and pointed his thumb back to the security monitor.

"I was not..He just loves puns as much as I do.” You pouted and gestured to Cam “And you know how Josh gets when I use them." 

She waved a dismissive hand at you and smirked, "Better watch out sis, the skeleboy might have his _eye sockets_ out for ya." They both laughed and you were a blushing mess.

You would've laughed if you weren't at the other end of the joke. It wasn't like that!

"I'll have you know Sans is joining me to visit Josh at work and to grab drinks. So HA. Who would willingly be around a boyfriend if they had a crush?" You think you got them there.

Cam rolled her eyes at your reasoning before she spoke up. 

"Y/n, you don't have a car, how will you get there? I'm not driving that way."

Oh. She had a point.

You'd have to get a ride from your new friend, you suppose. Maybe he’ll understand.

\-----

Sans was propped up with his elbows on the bar, typing away on his phone as you walked up to him.

"'sup. paps said hi and that he's super excited to meet ya. had to tell him you're pretty cool, but not as cool as him."

You gasped and placed your hand on your chest as mock offense.

"From what I've heard, I could never be as cool as The Great Papyrus! Tell him I said hello back and I'm excited for anime night."

"heh, i'll relay that message. ya ready to go kid?"

Sans hopped off the bar chair and looked down at you. Oh. He's taller than you thought he'd be. He's well over half a foot taller than you. Your chest felt warmth again as you looked up at him. Stupid chest. Stop doing that.

"Uhhhhh yeahhh about that..." You trailed off as you wrung your fingers. "I currently don't have a car and my sister isn't going out that way, so I don't really have a way to get there." You let out a dramatic sigh.

"hey kiddo, no need to be _skullking_, ill drive ya out there."

Your face lit up and you hugged him out of excitement. "Oh Sans you're awesome. Thank you thank you thank you!"

He was stiff for a moment before he slowly and gently hugged you back. Wow he was warm. How was a skeleton so warm?

"heh, don't mention it kid. let's go grab some drinks"

\------

You weren't sure what to expect Sans to drive, but a certainly wasn't a shiny black motorcycle. You hadn't ridden one since you were a kid, so you were excited.

Sans hopped on and revved up the engine before patting the back of it for you to join him. You felt unsure at first, but got on anyways.

"here, take this." He said as he handed you his helmet. It was a little big, but it was better than nothing. "you're gonna want to hold on tight so ya don't fall off."

Something about this seemed a little too.... intimate for your liking. But even though you just met the dude, you feel like you can trust him. Something in your gut confirmed that thought.

You shook yourself from your thoughts as you scooted close and wrapped your arms around his torso. How he feels like he has one is yet another question that bewilders you.

Just like that, you were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how Sans meeting Josh will go? Find out next time on this SANSational fanfic. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment on what you think!! I love them!! ^.^


	4. Drink, Drank, Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a new drinking buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this while currently nursing a hangover. Anyone else get hangovers that last all day? Ugh. I was supposed to be babysitting Josh's drunk ass and ended up getting drunk with him xD
> 
> Leave a comment! Let me know what you think!

The ride to the restaurant was pleasant to say the least. It was a pretty summer night and the breeze sent pleasant shivers down your back. Sans drove quite safely, minus the fact that he kept going over the speed limit. You watched the buildings pass by as he swerved around cars like a pro. Honestly, you could fall asleep like this.

Twenty minutes passed and the ride was over too soon as you pulled up into the parking lot. There were a few teens hanging outside next to their cars. The restaurant was family friendly, so it’s no surprise that youngsters would be everywhere. You felt their eyes on the two of you as Sans parked. 

You hopped off first and thanked him for the ride as you gestured him towards the door. The restaurant was packed, save a few empty chairs at the bar. You both sat down and were greeted by Trey. 

“Hey y/n. Whatcha drinking? Tall Absolut and Sprite?” 

“_Absolut_-ly” You finger gunned at him and heard Sans snort at your pun.

Trey rolled his eyes at you and started to make your drink. He was a handsome 40 year old man who had bright blue eyes and a shaved head. You were envious of how perfect his teeth were. School has you noticing everyone's smile.

“While he’s making my drink, tell him what you want bone-boy.” You playfully nudged Sans with your elbow.

“heh, i’ll have one of those bloody marys” You thanked the heavens he didn’t order ketchup again. 

“Pretty late to be drinking one of those dontcha think? Y/n, who’s your friend?” Your sarcastic bartender asked while placing your finished drink in front of you.

“This is Sans. I met him tonight at work. He loves puns just as much as I do so I decided to torture Josh with our antics.” You giggled when you saw Trey was not pleased.

“Fantastic. I don’t wanna hear any of it. Please keep it between you three.”

“oh come on, i think my puns are pretty _bar_able.” You choked on your drink when you took a sip. He had a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he received his drink.

“Oh my god Sans that was awful” You couldn’t help but laugh at how shitty it was. 

“Nope. Not having it. Let me know if you want another drink or some food.” Trey turned around to greet new bar comers. 

You were still laughing when you saw Josh out of the corner of your eye. He was a food runner tonight which meant he wouldn’t be able to chat much until he was off. You loved always saying dumb comments that would make him annoyed as he walked back into the kitchen. You waved him over once he delivered food to a table. 

“Hey Josh” You smiled at your boyfriend, “I made a new friend at work. He’s got a hella funny _bone_ and he helped design my robot hand.” You gestured to Sans excitedly.

“’sup” Sans had his signature grin as he greeted Josh.

“Uh...hey." He only made eye contact for a brief moment. "How are you doing?” 

That was not the usual greeting from your boy. He usually greets your friends with a handshake and a smile, always wanting to be pretty friendly. You still haven't talked to him about his opinion on monsters. Now you definitely have a feeling he doesn't like them. Your chest kind of hurt seeing the way he was looking at your new friend.

“’m good.” San’s eyelights were pretty small at the moment. This is getting awkward.

“Good." Dismissing your new friend, he turned to you. "Y/n I gotta get back to running food. I’ll join you when I’m off. Shouldn’t be more than two hours.” You were used to waiting a long time for him. Good thing you can drink while you wait.

He walked off into the kitchen leaving you to deal with the awkward atmosphere.

“So uh, what brought you to that area of town earlier? Do you work out there?” You asked Sans with a sheepish smile. God, you could use a shot or two to ease your sudden anxiety.

Sans’s eyelights expanded back to normal when he faced you, grinning more genuinely. 

“nah. i have a couple of side jobs on this side of town, but me ‘nd paps live out there.” Really? He must have good money then. The houses out there might as well be mansions. 

“Oh cool. What do you do exactly?”

“i run a ‘dog stand outside of the park, work as security patrol at the mall, bouncer at a nightclub at the square, and help out alphys when i can”

“Holy shit you have four jobs? I can barely handle one” You gaped at him and he chuckled.

“dontcha mean _bar_ly?” You snickered at him as he continued. “it’s no big deal. all that work sure does leave me _bone tired_ though.” 

“Wow but for real Sans, that’s impressive.” You had already finished your first drink and motioned for Trey to get you another.

“woah there buddy, you always drink that quickly?” He glanced down at your newly refilled drink.

“Yeah I can handle it though, I’m not a lightweight.”

\-------

Tonight, you were a lightweight.

You were pretty tipsy by the time you finished your fourth drink. Why did you drink so fast anyways? Josh still wouldn’t be off for probably another hour.

“….then the dog came out of nowhere and stole pap’s attack. we were all laughing at that point.”

Oh yeah, you were listening to Sans’s talk about funny stories in the Underground. You felt bad for a minute. You couldn’t imagine being stuck down there for so long. Although you were pale as shit, you still enjoyed the sun. 

“uh, kid? you alright?” Sans was staring at you. You hadn’t noticed you started crying. Curse your emotions after alcohol consumption.

“Oh yeah I’m fine.” You said as you wiped your eyes, careful not to smudge your makeup. “I just feel bad that humans trapped your kind underground just because they were scared of something different.”

Sans rubbed the back of his neck. “heh, it’s all in the past kiddo and you didn’t have anything to do with it. no need to be _skullking_”

“Saaaaanssss you already used that one tonight. Come up with new material” You said as you giggled at him.

“my bad, it’s not very _humerus_ a second time” He winked at you as he finished his drink.

“Pffft that’s more like it.” Your tipsy state made it hard to not blush at his wink. 

\------

Okay, now you were borderline drunk. It’s like your confidence increased and now you were determined to get some of your questions answered from your new pal.

Sans seemed like he was a little tipsy too, but not nearly as much as you. You definitely couldn’t beat him in a drinking contest. You noticed you had been staring at him as he was drinking his bloody mary. 

He noticed and a small blush crept on his face and he scratched his cheek.

“eh, somethin’ on my face kid?” You squinted your eyes at him and stuck out your bottom lip.

“Okay it has been bugging me all night, how is your face so malleable? How do you have lips? Where does your food go? How do you even taste anything?” You bombarded the poor man with your questions. You hoped he understood you because you noticed your words were slurring.

He had a shit eating grin on his face again as he wiggled his fingers.

“magic~”

Well, that didn’t answer your question. You huffed and crossed your arms. You wanted to know how it works dammit! Then it hit you.

“Can I touch your face pleeease?” You tried your best to do a puppy dog face at him.

“u-uh, yeah sure” His face lit up like a blueberry.

Your drunken state paid no attention to how awkward this probably was. Your curious mind got the best of you.

You reached up with your good hand and touched his cheek. It was warm and porcelain-like. Almost like touching a warm marble counter. It was nice. Then, you squished it.

“Hehe squishy skelly~” You giggled and kept squishing.

His cheeks were blue again as he blushed. Oh wow, you could feel the buzz of magic dancing on your fingers when that happened. This was super cool.

“You’re so cool Sans.” You said as you moved to touch his hand. He lifted it up to let you have access, not making eye contact with you. You felt heat rise in your chest. You ignored it and continued your inspecting. His hand was like a human’s, but his bones were thick. He had spaces between his bones and you looked closely. You could see whisps of magic holding the bones together. 

"Neat." You whispered to yourself.

“Y/n?”

Josh was looking at both of you with an unreadable expression. This was probably a bad time for him to show up. You were a drunken mess and holding San’s hand, said skeleton was still blushing, trying to look anywhere but the two of you. 

Abort Y/n abort!!

“I gotta pee!!!” You tried to get up as fast as you could in your state. Your legs failing you to your dismay. An arm wrapped around your waist to keep you from falling.

Great. Why did it have to be Sans that caught you? This isn't some sort of romantic movie.

He looked at you, then at Josh and let you go.

“sorry kid, didn’t want to see ya break a _bone_.” His grin was almost fake and he winked at you. “i’m gonna head out. see ya later.” He saluted and walked out, leaving you to deal with your boyfriend.

You didn’t even look at Josh before you headed to the bathroom.

\-----

You did your business and walked in front of the mirror. Stars, what was up with tonight? Your chest feel like it was on fire when you touched Sans’s hand. Did you need to see a doctor? No, it was a comfortable warmth, like sitting in front of a chimney on a winter night.

You looked up at your reflection. Your face was bright red and your hair was starting to come out of its braid. Damn, you really did look like a hot mess. No more drinks for you. Bad Y/n.

You walked not so elegantly back to the bar, where Josh was waiting. He had a beer and a shot of tequila sitting in front of him. He didn’t even look at you when you sat next to him.

“Soooo how was work?” You slurred at him, hoping he wasn’t giving you the silent treatment.

“It was alright. We were busy as shit before you came in. It was steady for the rest of the night.” He took his shot and chased it with his beer. You shivered. You couldn’t fuck with tequila.

“Saw you being really friendly with that skeleton the whole time.” Dammit. You didn’t want to talk about him after that incident. He made eye contact with you for the first time since your return. He looked upset.

“Um, yeah. I’m kind of drunk right now and drunk me doesn’t know boundaries. You know that Joshie. I wanted my questions answered.” You pouted at him.

He turned back and stared at his beer, not saying anything.

“Hey Trey, I’m ready for my tab.” Trey walked over towards the two of you.

“Damn dude, already? You’ve only had two.” Josh just nodded and Trey shrugged and went to print the check.

You had a feeling you’re the reason he wanted to leave early.

\-----

The ride to Josh’s house was quiet, save for the music playing in the background.

When you got to his house, you flopped on his bed after changing into one of his t-shirts.

“Damn I’m tired as hell. Looks like you aren’t getting lucky tonight, Joshie.” You winked at him, trying to lighten the tension. 

He just stared at you with a straight face.

“We need to talk about what happened tonight.” Welp, that killed your mood.

“I don’t want you hanging around those monsters Y/n. They’re dangerous.” His tone had a bite to it. 

….You really didn’t like where this was going. You’ve only met two of them and could already tell that monsters were friendly. They’re definitely nicer than humans.

“I hate the way Sans looks at you, it’s like he’s in love with you. And when he saw me, I felt a fucking shiver go throughout my body. I felt so exposed to him and he didn’t even do anything. He’s bad news Y/n. All of **them** are.” He spat out “them” like it was poison on his tongue.

Fantastic. That confirmed everything. Your boyfriend, whom you love so dearly, was a racist against monsters. What a great night.

“Um Josh, that’s racist as shit. If you actually got to know them instead of being such a dick right off the bat, I think you’d get along with them. And no, I’m not going to stay away from them. They’re nice people. I’m actually planning on going to a movie night with Alphys and her friends, including Sans. You should come with me, it’ll be fun and you’ll see they’re not so bad.” You looked at him pleadingly.

“No.” Is all he said. That was usually how all your arguments go.

Mind reeling with the new information, you couldn’t think of anything else to say.

You both slept on opposite sides of the bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squishy skelly :3


	5. i like the bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a Sans fic without his perspective? hehehe
> 
> Also, sorry for the small hiatus, some shit went down with my dad and school :(
> 
> Leave a comment/critique! I love hearing from you :D

Sans couldn’t wait to get home to Papyrus to eat some spaghetti after his long day at work. His bro was really improving on his recipe once he found some TV show with a famous chef named Gordon or whatever. Although he loved his bro to death, he thanked the heavens for this chef. He still gets excited and might cause a fire or two, but hey, it’s a step.

“man, i’m ‘dog tired.” He internally chuckled to himself as he closed down the ‘dog stand for the night. Not many people around this part of town stay out late unless they’re at a restaurant or bar. He could really use a drink tonight. Maybe Paps can wait. He took his phone out of his pocket to text him.

Xxx-xxx-xxxx: goin out for a bit. be home l8tr

skelebro: OKAY BE SAFE BROTHER!!! I WILL SAVE YOU SOME OF MY AWESOME SPAGHETTI!!! *HUGS*

Xxx-xxx-xxxx: k

He smiled as he brought up his maps to search for a nearby restaurant. The nearest one was only 5 minutes away.

That’ll do.

He pocketed his phone and hopped on his bike.

\----------

Sans pulled up to the restaurant and noticed the parking lot was pretty empty. The website said it didn’t close for another hour. Maybe he should just go to another restau--

_ **save her…** _

He gasped as he clutched his chest. Panicked, his magic began to vibrate in his bones, waiting to attack. There was no danger here, he reassured himself. He could feel his soul pulsing as he took a breath.

_what the fuck was that?_

His soul hadn’t done anything like that before. He felt it tugging him towards the door.

He steeled himself with a fake grin as he got off his bike and walked in.

\--------

There wasn’t anyone at the host stand to greet him so Sans helped himself by taking a seat at the bar. The place was pretty fancy. The walls were grey and abstract paintings were hung over the booths behind him. Across the bar, there were pictures of previous locations and owners, dating back to 19--. The bar was a black marble and behind it the walls were filled with all sorts of alcohol. Plenty of shelves with liquor and wine to choose from.

His soul still felt a little different from before, but this time it felt warm. It was almost like he was snuggled under a soft blanket. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” 

He slightly jumped at the girl’s voice behind him. 

He turned in his chair to face her. She was a small blonde with blue eyes scanning at him up and down. She had a questioning look as if it wasn’t obvious why he was there. 

“just needing a drink after work. i’m _bar_ched, heh.” 

The girl took a moment to get his pun. His favorite moment is when people realize the joke and their expression changes. She looked confused at first, then deadpanned. Bingo. 

“Booo. My sister is the bartender. She’s doing inventory in storage. Lemme get her.” She walked into a room to the right of the bar. 

Sans noticed a drunk couple staring at him as they stumbled their way outside. Their faces were curious, but weren’t hostile. Maybe this was a monster friendly bar?

“Y/N!!! There’s a monster here and he’s asking for the bartender. Getcho ass out there!”

He heard a small yelp, probably from the bartender. Poor girl must’ve jumped out of her skin. heh. 

He felt his soul pulse hard as he looked at the woman approaching him. She was a small human with silky dark brown hair pulled into a braid, stunning hazel eyes, and small lips eager to take his breath away. Her all black uniform hugged her body in just the right way while still being modest. Her soul was singing to him like a melody he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. 

His soul fluttered in his chest in response and he couldn’t help but blush. He felt so warm and bubbly, he could just melt right there. 

Shit. 

Well, now he definitely knew what was going on. Your soul was calling out to him, tuning perfectly with his. He felt the need to protect you with his life. 

_ i can’t believe i actually have a soulmate_

He felt giddy as you spoke up.

“Hey there skeledude, whatcha havin?”

Stars, just your voice was enough to make him feel hot. What he would do to make that voice scream his na-

_shit sans get it together._

“heya, i’ll take your finest bottle of ketchup.” He said with a grin. 

_Let’s see if my girl has a funny bone. _

You cocked an eyebrow at him at his request. Stars, you were beautiful. You hesitantly slid him a bottle of his delicacy and had an adorable glare pointed at him. He opened the bottle and watched for your reaction as he took a swig. You shivered in disgust. 

_don’t worry, i can make you shiver pleasantly...heh_

He escaped his lewd thoughts and winked at you. 

“the name’s sans, sans the skeleton”

———

A moment of realization hit you and your smile got brighter. 

"So you're Sans, huh? Alphys told me all about you."

You showed him the robotic hand he helped Alphys make. He almost forgot all about that. He had been so busy with the CORE lately.

"You helped design this, yeah? It's so awesome. You sir must be a genius."

He couldn’t help but blush at your compliment. Not many people praised him for anything really. The fact that it was YOU was just icing on the cake. 

"I'm y/n. Pleased to meet ya." You shook his hand. It felt like a pleasant spark of electricity ran through him. He loved your name, he loved everything about you already. 

You told him you owed him a drink, but no more ketchup. 

"fine, then surprise me if you _mustard_ the courage to do so." He finished his pun with a wink. 

Your face turned red for a moment then you grinned. 

"Well I'll have you know I know just the thing to make ya. You'll have a _bloody_ good time drinking it."  


“heh” He didn't really get the joke.

You quickly made him a red drink that had vegetables in it. 

"Here ya go, one Bloody Mary. Made it with love from my head _to-ma-toes_.” ohhh, bloody. He finally got your pun combo.

He laughed so hard he teared up a little. You double punned! He could marry you right now honestly.

"oh stars i found another pun enthusiast." He took a sip of his drink. It was awesome. It was like drinking a slightly spicy alcoholic ketchup. 

——-

After spending time with you, it was getting pretty late. Sans needed to get home to Paps, but he didn’t want to leave you behind. You were telling him a story and finished with a pun that made him so proud. You perked up as if your eyes were stars. 

"This has been so fun Sans! You should join me for some drinks at the bar my boyfriend works at. We can annoy the hell out of him with some puns and I can get to know my pun buddy a little better."

_ **....boyfriend? ** _

_ **she’s mine ** _

He internally kicked himself back to reality and tried his best to grin. 

"sounds like a _punderful_ idea."

You smiled and walked off towards the back. 

She has a boyfriend?! You’re his. No one else can have you. 

_gonna kill this motherfu-_

A vibrate in his pocket distracted his damn possessive soul. 

skelebro: SANS IT’S GETTING LATE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

It was sweet of Papyrus to check on his older bro, but now was not the time. He was coming up with a plan to win over a certain someone...

Xxx-xxx-xxxx: yeah bro i met a new friend. apparently alphys knows her. she’s pretty cool. we are going to get drinks when she gets off

skelebro: WOWIE! I WANT TO MEET HER! TELL HER I SAID HELLO. I CAN MAKE MY NEW AND IMPROVED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!

Xxx-xxx-xxxx: sure thing paps

As he was responding, you walked back up to him. He really needed to get his act together. He steeled himself and greeted you. 

"'sup. paps said hi and that he's super excited to meet ya. had to tell him you're pretty cool, but not as cool as him."

"From what I've heard, I could never be as cool as The Great Papyrus! Tell him I said hello back and I'm excited for anime night."

_anime night huh? i’ll definitely be there. _

"heh, i'll relay that message. ya ready to go kid?" 

He stood up and looked down at you. Stars, you were so small! He could just pick you up like a teddy bear. 

_ **my human is so cute** _

"Uhhhhh yeahhh about that...I currently don't have a car and my sister isn't going out that way, so I don't really have a way to get there." 

no problem. nothing is going to stop me from meeting this _**<strike>bastard </strike>**_boyfriend of yours. 

"hey kiddo, no need to be _skulking_, i’ll drive ya out there."

Was it Gyftmas already? Because you hugged him. Your embrace made his bones heat up on contact. If he didn’t have some sort of self control, he’d teleport you to his bed right then. 

“Oh Sans you’re awesome. Thank you thank you thank you!”

"heh, don't mention it kid. let's go grab some drinks"

——-

Sans was enjoying your company while you two had a few drinks together. The bartender was cool with monsters, he even made him a Bloody Mary. This was a pleasant experience until he saw...

_ **him** _

His eye lights went out on instinct as soon as your boyfriend approached you two. He scanned this man’s soul. 

_ **.....his LV is 5** _

Sans didn’t even hear what you said until you gestured towards him. His eye lights appeared as he greeted Josh. 

“‘sup”

“Uh...hey. How are you doing?”

_ **fantastic. just talking to a sinner who happens to claim my soulmate. never been better ** _

“’m good.”

He didn’t mind Josh any attention after that as he walked away. That filth. Do you know anything about his actions? Surely not. You would’ve left him if you found out....at least he had hoped. 

——-

You were drunk. 

And....

Touching him

He had comforted you after you had started crying. He never wanted to see you cry ever again. You wanted to see how his body worked and how could he have said no to that adorable puppy dog face you gave him? 

“Hehe squishy skelly~”

Your giggle made his soul flutter with excitement. Stars, you were so cute. He couldn’t help but blush. 

“You’re so cool Sans.”

You had moved down to his hand to inspect it. He couldn’t make eye contact with you since he was trying his best to tune out your soul singing to him. Now was not the place, Sans. 

“Y/n?”

Josh was staring at you two, more-so your joined hands. 

_ **go away** _

“I gotta pee!!!” You drunkenly stumbled out of your stool, obviously about to fall. Sans didn’t even hesitate to catch you. 

He looked down at you, then at that _**fucker**_, and let you go. He had to play this one off. If looks could kill, Josh would’ve killed him ten times over. 

_oh buddy, you have no idea what this old bag of bones can do_

“sorry kid, didn’t want to see ya break a _bone_. i’m gonna head out. see ya later.”

He took one last look at you before he left. 

_josh is gonna have a **b a d t i m e** if he ever hurts you, y/n_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans will respect their relationship (for now), but doesn't mean he's cool with Josh, like at all. Lmao.


	6. Lost in Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws two chapter updates in one night* HERE HAVE THIS IM SORRY
> 
> This chapter is mostly you thinking about your situation. Reader has anxiety because who doesn't lmao

You woke up the next morning with only a small headache and an uneasy stomach. You usually don’t get horrible hangovers unless you drink excessively. Although you got pretty drunk last night, you’re used to having more than just four drinks. Your restless sleep made you decide you were up for the day. It was Saturday, which meant work then another night out.

You wiped the sleepiness from your eyes as you adjusted to the sunlight coming from the blinds. A small shuffle next to you let you know that Josh was still asleep. Since you started school, your body’s natural alarm was readjusted. You used to sleep until you absolutely needed to go home and get ready for work. 

Instead of snuggling Josh awake like you do every morning, you hesitated as you remembered what he said last night. He hated monsters and you don’t know what to do at the moment, especially in your groggy state. You changed your mind on waking him up since you didn’t feel like arguing with him. 

You sat there for a moment, just watching him sleep. He really was cute when he slept; mostly because he wasn’t awake to be a sarcastic asshole. You internally laughed at that. He was a very sweet guy, but everyone did call him the asshole of the group. Despite that, everyone still adored him. Your family, your friends, and his coworkers always got along with him. How could you have expected him to hate monsters? 

What were you going to do? He was your best friend and you two have been through everything together. So many laughs, tears, and love in the six years you had been dating. Hell, he even held you for three days straight when you didn’t have the energy to get out of bed. Your best friend had died and guilt was eating you alive because y’all had been fighting a week before the accident. Were you really going to throw your relationship away over potentially making new friends? 

But...were you really going to date a monster racist? 

Shaking yourself from your thoughts, you climbed out of his bed and went to shower. Showers always helped you think clearly. 

You turned the water on and while waiting for it to get boiling hot, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You hadn’t washed your makeup off from last night and your eyeliner was all over the place. Ha, and you thought you looked a hot mess last night!

You inspected your body like you always do before your shower because who doesn’t do that? Your leg tattoo was always the first thing you notice whenever you’re naked. It was an all-black arrangement of flowers going down your left thigh starting at your hip and ending just above your knee. You had asked your family to pick a flower to represent themselves on your body and the tattoo artist portrayed it quite nicely. It was a beautiful (and expensive) reminder that your family will always be there for you. You turned to look at your back and saw your back tattoo. There was a lotus flower at the top of your spine in memory of your best friend. Within the petals at the bottom were the Roman numerals of the date she passed. 

These two works of art were most important to you because they kept you grounded. You didn’t like talking about why you got them, but did appreciate when people complimented them. 

The steam collecting on the mirror signaled that the water was at your desired temperature. Hot showers really did help your headaches and nausea. You stood there and let the water trickle down your body. 

You thought about what you’re going to do tonight. Would Alphys be okay to do an anime night? What if the others don’t like you? Alphys and Sans were nice and all, but you started to get nervous about meeting Undyne and Papyrus. 

You washed your face and body quickly, not bothering to mess with your hair. As you stepped out, you slipped on the wet floor and although your arms caught your body, the toilet seat caught your forehead. 

“SHIT!”

Okay, ow. You rubbed your temple and winced. That’s going to leave a mark. The pain on your forehead masked the shooting pain in your left hand. You looked at it and noticed the green magic brightening up and rapidly swirl towards the palm of your hand. Almost instantly, the pain died down. You wished you could do the same to your fucking forehead. You looked in the mirror and saw a knot starting to form. Great. Concealer is not going to cover that up. It looked like a damn horn!

You stormed into Josh’s room, not caring if you’d wake him up or not. Of course, he didn’t move a muscle. You wished you were as deep of a sleeper as he was. Damn him. You put your work uniform back on since you didn’t have a change of clothes and stepped out into the living room to call your mom. She picked up on the second ring, her high pitched voice greeted you. 

“Hey baby! What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just got out of the shower here at Josh’s. I was wondering if you can pick me up and take me home. I don’t want to wake him up right now. We had a disagreement last night.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that honey. I wish I could help you, but Walt and I are downtown getting breakfast with our friends. Is there anyone else who could help you?”

You sighed. You didn’t really have many friends, especially ones who didn’t work Saturday mornings. Maybe Alphys was free?

“I’ll see what I can do. Thanks though.”

“Let me know if I need to call you an Uber. Be safe, love you.”

“Love you too.”

You hung up and thought about your monster friend. Would it be too much to bum a ride from her? Only one way to find out. You dialed her number and she picked up right before you thought it’d go to voicemail. 

“H-hello?” 

“Hey Alphys, what’s up?”

“Oh hi Y-Y/n. I’m just a-at my lab. Any r-reason you called?” 

“Oh shoot. Well yeah, there is. I needed a ride home from Josh’s and to work, but obviously you’re busy so I can try someone else. No big deal.” 

“D-don’t worry Y/n. I know j-just the person. I’ll h-have him c-call you.”

Before you could even ask who it was, she hung up on you. That only made you anxious. You hoped this person that she knows was nice. You weren’t really comfortable having a stranger pick you up. 

——— 

A few minutes later, your phone rang. The number wasn’t saved in your phone, so you suspected it was this person she was talking about. 

“Hello?”

A smooth, husky voice was on the other line. 

“knock knock”

You smiled as you recognized the voice immediately. 

“Haha, who’s there?”

“not me. i don’t know where you are.”

“Boo Sans that was lame.” Your chuckling betrayed you. “I’m at Josh’s house and need a ride home and to work. Alphys said she knew someone who could take me.” 

“looks like i’m your _skele_-dude. just tell me where you’re at and i’ll pick you up.”

You told him the address to the house. You remembered his house was on the other side of town and started to feel bad that he had to drive all the way out here. 

“So uh, when should I expect you to be here?” 

“now.”

He hung up... What? 

You jumped when you heard a knock on the door. How the hell did he get here so fast? Was he already in the area?

Quickly, you grabbed your purse and walked back into Josh’s room. You shook Josh awake and kissed him goodbye. Thankfully, he didn’t ask who was picking you up since he was still half asleep. You don’t think he’d appreciate Sans taking you home. 

You answered the door to see your skeleton pal. 

“Hey bud. How the everliving fuck did you get here so fast?” You said with a smile. 

He was staring at you blankly, as if he was processing something. 

Suddenly, his white eye lights went out and he snarled. He had a grimace that showed off sharp canines usually hidden by his smile. His already low voice dropped down what seemed like a whole octave. 

**“did he h u r t you?”**

You couldn’t help but recoil in fear when he spoke to you like that. Your hands started shaking. His voice literally shook you to your core! What the hell?!

...Oh yeah. Your forehead. 

You nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Err, no. Josh has never hurt me. I actually slipped and hit my head on the toilet seat. Is the knot really that bad?”

It seemed like an eternity until he slowly relaxed back to a grin, eyes half lidded. 

“heh. it’s _knot_ something you can’t cover up.“

You could've gotten a whiplash at how fast his emotions changed. You inhaled deeply, not realizing you had been holding your breath. You never wanted to be on Sans’s bad side. You were still too afraid to laugh. 

Trying to change the subject, you looked around for his motorcycle. It wasn’t there. How were you getting home? You closed the door behind you as you stepped out. 

“Where’s your bike? Aren’t you taking me home?”

He stepped closer to you, slowly closing his eyes as he took a breath. Did he even need to breathe?

“do you trust me?” He opened his eyes and looked down at you. 

Well, besides almost making you piss your pants just a second ago, Sans hasn’t given you a reason to not trust him. He’s been pretty nice to you since you met yesterday. 

“Uh yeah, sure.”

“good. we can take a shortcut home. i’m going to need to hold you close if that’s ok”

A shortcut? You didn’t really know what that meant. 

“Umm, okay?”

He let out a breath and hugged you tight around your waist. You couldn’t help but blush at how strong his hold was. You wrapped your arms around his waist as well. 

“don’t let go”

Before you could think, you felt like you were falling into darkness. It felt like your dreams. There was a feeling of chilly nothingness. As soon as you felt it, it was gone. 

You didn’t even process what just happened until you felt your hangover nausea come ten fold as you dry heaved on your driveway. 

"What the hell was that?!"

Sans was soothing you as he rubbed your back in circles. He seemed unaffected by this so called “shortcut.”

“heh, sorry kiddo. you get used to it over time.”

You glared up at him as your stomach settled down. Thank stars nothing came up. Maybe that would’ve been more fun if you hadn’t been hungover. 

Oh yeah, you were home. 

You shot up, arms extended outward in confusion. 

“How the hell did you do that?!”

Sans stood up straight and took his hand off your back. Then, he had his shit eating grin. No. Don’t you dare. 

“magic~” 

He wiggled his fingers for emphasis again as he folded over and laughed. 

You were not amused. 

“Har-dee-har. Seriously though, what was that darkness?”

“‘ts the void. my magic allows me to manipulate it to take me wherever i want in a flash. can’t do it much though. makes me tired. ‘nd that was a long jump so i’m gonna need to rest before i take you to work.” 

“Well, that’s super convenient and cool as shit.” You started to notice light blue droplets scattered on his skull. 

“Can all monsters do that? Also, are you sweating?” 

“pretty sure i‘m the only one who can do it. and yes, i’m not a human skeleton y/n. monsters sweat.”

You flushed with embarrassment because you felt dumb. Of course he could sweat, he just happened to be a monster that looked like a skeleton. 

You didn’t say anything as you unlocked your door and stepped into your house. Kiki greeted you with a small mew and you crouched down to pet her. 

“Hi smalls did you miss me? Is she hungry?” You talked to her in a squeaky voice as if she could understand you. 

She then noticed Sans walk in and fluffed her tail as she stiffly hopped back. You called that “floofing.”

“Aww she’s floofing at you Sans. Don’t worry she always does that to new people.” 

He chuckled as he crouched to his knees and stuck out his phalange for her to inspect. She hesitantly sniffed it, then rubbed her face on the edge. The tips of his phalanges were sharper than an actual human skeleton’s, so of course she would love the feeling. 

She started purring as he went to scratch under her neck. You just stared, mouth agape, at how friendly she was being to your new buddy. 

“Dude seriously?! It took me weeks to get her to willingly let me pet her and you just did it in seconds!” You threw your hands up in exasperation. 

“come on y/n, it’s not a _cat_astrophe. ‘m just good with animals.”

You deadpanned at his pun. 

“You’ve got to be _kitten_ me.”

Both of you chuckled as y’all stood up. You went to feed Kiki and directed Sans towards your living room couch. 

“You can wait here while I get ready for work. The TV remote is on the table.”

“‘ts ok. i’m just gonna take a nap. that jump wore me to the _bone_.”

You giggled at his pun and headed upstairs. You looked back down and noticed he was already out cold. Damn, you wished you could fall asleep that quickly. 

——-

Since you took a shower at Josh’s, you didn’t feel the need to shower all over again. You also didn’t want to braid your hair, so a messy bun was the plan. You threw your hair up and adjusted the bun on top of your head just how you like it. 

There, that’ll do. 

You honestly didn’t know how you didn’t get written up at work for looking a disaster every day. 

Before you started to do your makeup, you thought about your current situation. You had someone your boyfriend hated in your house, sleeping on your couch. Alone. 

What if he found out? 

How would he react? 

Would he leave you? 

How would Sans react to hearing that your lover was a racist?

You started to feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack as your mind went completely blank and you tuned out the world. Dealing with anxiety your whole life, you just got used to the feeling. 

“heya”

You shrieked at the sudden intruder to your room. Oh yeah. Sans was still here. Why did he come upstairs?

You tried to say something, anything, to your new friend. Come on, y/n. Don’t scare him away. 

“you seem upset. somethin’ happen?”

He was casually leaning on your doorframe while you were having an internal crisis. 

Do you really need to tell him?

You don’t want to lose your new friend. 

Going with your gut, you decided to lie. 

“I’m okay. You just scared me.”

He had a disbelieving look on his face as he pointed towards your chest. 

“‘ts not what your soul says. you’re panicking, y/n.”

What?

“My soul? How do you know how my soul feels?” 

He simply shrugged as a reply and walked toward your bed, before plopping down on it. 

“Alrighty Sans just make yourself at home I guess.”

He chuckled, but that wasn’t enough to steer the conversation away (to your dismay). 

“seriously, y/n. you were on the verge of an anxiety attack. what’s up? you can tell me anything." 

You bit your bottom lip, deciding that if this guy could literally throw you through a void, then you could trust him with your secrets. 

Before you could speak up, your phone buzzed on your vanity. 

Josh: I know Sans took you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNNNN


	7. Void Puppies and Anime Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reader has a weird experience in the void. Also, we meet the rest of the gang!
> 
> Hey! I'm currently on Fall Break from school so I was able to update :D
> 
> I honestly do appreciate feedback since this is my first fic, so don't be shy!

You felt your heart start racing as you stared at your phone. How were you going to respond to that?! You literally went behind Josh's back and had Sans take you home.

Were you absolutely insane or incredibly stupid? Probably both.

Your hands started trembling as you picked up your phone, unable to find the courage to text him back.

You really hated fighting with Josh, even if it rarely happened. You two were always pretty agreeable with everything since you've been together for so long. Why was this making you panic so badly?

"y/n, everythin' ok?" Sans's voice was laced with worry. You didn't notice that you had started crying. Then it all hit you.

Dizziness.

Panic.

Tunnel vision.

Darkness.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

\-----------

[You were in the void again, but this time you could feel your feet actually touching some sort of ground. There was a dull flare in your chest as you tried to make sense of your surroundings. It hadn't felt like you were just floating through nothingness like your first experience. You kind of felt more like you were in a pitch black room.]

**_....Hello?_**

[Almost immediately, you heard a small yip respond to you, but did not see anything at all. Your skin started to prickle as your body reacted to the unknown.]

[Suddenly, you saw three sets of white pinpricks off in the distance. One of them started to approach you.] 

[You couldn't move. Your legs were failing you and you were stuck there waiting for whatever this was to attack.]

[The pinpricks were getting closer all too soon. You were startled when you heard another yip come from the being.]

[A puppy?]

[No way there's a damn puppy here.]

[The being somehow made its appearance shown in the darkness as it got closer. It was a small floating animal skull of some sort. It had small horns, sharp teeth, and a long snout.]

[Said snout nuzzled your belly.]

**_Well hello there weird floating dragon skull_**

[...Was it crack? Did you smoke crack?]

[You tried to find sense in your arms as you tried to pet it, but all it did was make your fingers twitch. Somehow, it sensed your body movement and nuzzled your hand.]

[You had forgotten about the other two sets of pinpricks from earlier already. You wondered where....]

**_SHIT!_**

[Two much larger dragon-like skulls were in front of you before you could finish that thought. They towered over you in height, making you feel infinitely small. One was slightly bigger than the other. The larger one had a crack over its right eye and the smaller was missing a chunk of its horn.]

[You wonder if you could piss yourself in this void.]

**_H-hey little guy...are these your parents?_**

[The small being nuzzling you yipped as a reply. Wait, it could understand you?]

[The larger beings stared at you while their child passionately snuggled you. It seemed like they were happy.]

[You guessed your new little friend had to have a name. You wondered for a moment on some cool uh, void puppy names.]

**_I'll call ya Rex, how about that?_**

[Rex responded with a yip and licked your face with a translucent white tongue.]

**_Awww you like that buddy? Rex it is then!_**

[You felt another flare in your chest as Rex showed you affection]

<strike> **_Fascinating_** </strike>

\------------

"y/n wake up!"

You rapidly blinked your eyes open as you noticed you were on the floor in your room. Sans was holding you with your head in his lap, trying to shake you awake. His eye lights were tiny and tears were forming at the corners of his sockets.

Your head was throbbing.

"Geez, what happened?"

"you passed out after looking at your phone. i almost didn't catch you falling, y/n. why didn't you tell me you were panicking that badly?"

The hurt in his voice made you feel awful. You really felt the need to tell him about Josh. Sans helped you get up and you both sat on your bed.

"I just... I just didn't want to scare you away. You've been so nice to me and I couldn't wait to meet everyone else. I don't have many friends, so the idea of meeting new ones got the best of me. But if I told you what was going on, you'd definitely want nothing to do with me." You blinked away the tears that started to form.

Sans sighed and rubbed your back in reassurance.

"y/n, it'd take a some serious shit to scare this skeleton away. i can tell you have a good heart and i'd like to keep ya around."

He sounded pretty true to his word. You couldn't help but smile a little at his confession. Your chest felt so warm. Well, it's now or never. You brought your knees up to your chest as you willed the courage to confess.

"It's about Josh. We've been together for years now and I know him better than anyone. But he told me that he doesn't want me to be around monsters and I didn't expect that at all. I've only met two of you but I know for a fact that monsters are awesome. I mean, I only hung out with you for an hour before getting drinks with you. Plus, you and Alphys saved my hand. So, why wouldn't I want to meet more monsters? It hurts me that he hates your kind and I feel so guilty to be in this position. I'm stuck between my boyfriend and new friends and it's eating me alive..."

You looked at Sans for a reaction and were met with his empty sockets before his eye lights returned. You don't think you'll ever get used to that. 

He hesitated a moment before he spoke.

"if he truly loves you, he wouldn't have a problem giving monsters a chance for your sake at least."

That made you think. You know Josh loves you, so why wouldn't he just give them a chance if you wanted to be around them so badly?

"You're right. I'm hoping I can change his mind. I can't stand knowing that he feels that way. I mean, I'm definitely not going to stay away from monsters. I have one in my room right now." You giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Sans smiled at you as you heard your phone vibrate on the floor. You reluctantly reached down and grabbed it.

Alphys: We're having an anime night tonight at the skeleton brothers' house! Come over after work :)

You: Sounds like a plan. See ya then :D

Now you were excited for tonight. You still haven't replied to Josh yet, but decided to deal with him later. Now was not the time.

"So, you're having an anime night tonight?"

Sans cupped his chin and blushed.

"heh, yeah i was gonna tell ya before all this went down. ya don't have to if ya don't want to."

"Uh of course I want to go, bonehead. I just need a ride there after work." Speaking of which, you should probably start doing your makeup.

"bike or shortcut?" He looked at you with a grin.

"Am I gonna get nauseous again with a shortcut?" You started to put on your foundation with a sponge.

"probably, but not as bad."

You thought about that dream you had about the void while you were passed out. It felt so real. You thought about Rex and his parents. Were you actually there in the void? Should you tell Sans about it? 

Bringing yourself out of your thoughts, you smiled at Sans.

"Shortcut it is then."

Maybe you can test your theory.

\----------

The shortcut Sans took to drop you off at work was uneventful. Thankfully, you didn't feel like you were going to vomit this time. You thought you'd see Rex during the short time you passed through it. Maybe it really was just a dream. You sighed in disappointment as you started to close up the bar.

Work seemed like it dragged on forever. One of your coworkers pointed out the knot on your head, which made you feel insecure. Then, a drunk group of friends started loudly arguing and had to be kicked out. The manager that you didn't get along with scolded you for serving them too much and you had to defend yourself saying it was the other bartender that took care of them. Now the other bartender was mad at you for snitching. Could tonight get any worse?

"heya"

You nearly yeeted the wine glass you were cleaning across the bar. 

"Dammit Sans don't do that!" You turned around and glared at your friend.

"and miss out on seeing you jump out of your _skin_? don't think so." He shrugged as he took a seat at the bar. The smug bastard.

"At least I have skin. How's it like to not have an ass?" You smirked at him.

"now you're just _ass_king for trouble, buddy."

Before it got any worse from there, you rolled your eyes and snorted as a reply.

"I should be done soon here. Want a drink?"

"nah, 'm sure undyne will be bringing booze to my house. 'll pass for now."

You wondered if she would be bringing monster alcohol. Apparently, it was stronger than human alcohol and had magical reactions. Maybe you could try it! You excitedly got back to cleaning when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

Josh: Having a guys night tonight at my place. Be safe whatever you do. I love you baby.

You never texted him back from earlier today. Maybe he started to feel bad about being angry towards you. You should probably have a long talk with him tomorrow.

You: I love you too. I'm going to hangout with friends. Don't get too wasted tonight

Josh: No promises

You sighed and pocketed your phone. Josh and his friends partied hard whenever they were all together. You couldn't judge though, you got pretty drunk last night.

"everythin' ok?" Sans asked you with a not-so-full smile.

"Yeah, I guess me and Josh are okay right now. Ready to go?"

"yup. gotta warn you, undyne and paps can be a little extreme." He said as he took hold of you. You were starting to find comfort in his embrace.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"heh, you'll see."

During the shortcut, you definitely heard a small yip.

\----------

He's real!! That is so cool!!!

You excitedly landed on an unfamiliar driveway as you processed the new information.

Bouncing on your feet, you looked around and saw a decent sized two story house with white walls and a tasteful modern wrap around porch. There was a bench swing underneath and a line of chair to accommodate guests who wanted to sit out front. You and Sans were standing in front of a three car garage. One of the garage doors was opened to reveal a bright red sports car with the top down.

Must be nice to drive that on a pretty night like this, you thought to yourself.

"you nauseous at all, kid?" Sans looked down at you, still holding you in a tight embrace.

You quickly let go of him and let out a nervous laugh. How long were you standing there just thinking?

"Uh, no not at all this time. Is this really your house? It's beautiful!"

"heh, yeah. me 'nd paps decided to get our own place after living with everyone for a while. we love this place, but it does get a little _bonely_ without everyone here. we decided to have anime nights so we can all hangout."

"Who all will be here if you don't mind me asking?" You started to feel anxious thinking about meeting everyone at once.

"tonight's just frisk, paps, undyne, and alphys. tori and asgore decided to have a date night since we'll have the kids with us."

Well, that doesn't sound too bad. Just three new people for you to meet. You can do this, Y/n.

Both of you walked towards the front door and before Sans could open it, the door swung open and you were three feet off the ground in an embrace.

"SANS YOU BROUGHT YOUR HUMAN FRIEND!" A nasally voice boomed. Ouch. Your poor ears.

You were set back on the ground and in front of you was a tall skeleton that didn't look similar to Sans at all. He was slender and had a sort of gold-plated white armor covering his chest. His lower spine was showing and covering his pelvis were blue briefs with a golden belt. His outfit was completed with red gloves, boots, and a scarf. His skull was more geometric looking than Sans's and instead of eye sockets with eye lights, they were just slits.

You looked up at him as if you had stars for eyes. He looked like a damn superhero! To top it off, he struck a pose as his cape blew in nonexistent wind.

"GREETINGS HUMAN FRIEND! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WELCOME YOU TO MY ABODE! I HOPE YOU ARE FAMISHED BECAUSE I MADE MY NEW AND IMPROVED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI JUST FOR YOU!"

Your stomach rumbled at the mention of food. You beamed up at the younger skeleton.

"So you're Papyrus? I've heard many good things about you. I'm Y/n, it's so exciting to finally meet ya!"

Papyrus blushed orange as he clasped his gloves together in excitement.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE YOU HAVE ALREADY HEARD OF MY GREATNESS! WHO WOULD'NT TELL STORIES OF HOW GREAT I AM?"

"you're so cool bro"

You turned and looked at Sans, who was standing behind you admiring his brother. That's so sweet.

"COME IN, HUMAN!"

You were thrown over Papyrus's shoulder as he dashed into the house. He had Sans under his arm, who was slouched as if he was asleep.

"THIS IS THE LIVING ROOM WHERE WE WILL BE WATCHING THE MOVIES!"

He gently sat you down on a plush olive green couch. In front of you was a sizable flat screened TV, already on the MTT network. There was a complimentary loveseat and chair to match the couch. The room was big and nicely decorated with pictures of friends on the walls. For some reason there was a picture of a bone framed by the staircase.

Sans was placed on the loveseat. How did he fall asleep so fast?

"IF YOU NEED ME, I WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN FINISHING UP ON DINNER!"

Papyrus all but ran into the kitchen, leaving you slightly confused. Why was he so abrupt?

You shrugged it off and pulled out your phone. It was only 10:30 and apparently the others wouldn't get here for another half hour.

"likin' it so far, kiddo?"

You looked over and saw Sans leaning against the armrest.

"Yes, but weren't you just asleep?" You kind of wanted to laugh at how strange the brothers act together.

"'ts a habit of mine. why walk when you can be carried around and nap?"

"You're so lazy Sans. Now I know what Alphys meant when she told me that." You giggled at the skeleton.

He grinned at you and winked.

Dammit Sans, stop making me blush. You pouted internally as you quickly looked away. You really needed to stop feeling this way towards your new friend. No reason to make things weird.

You heard a small knock on the door before it was forcibly kicked open by a black boot. Said boot was connected to a blue, muscly fish woman with bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top, cargo pants and had an eyepatch over one eye. Her teeth were shark-like and she had a grin plastered on her face. Behind her was Alphys, wearing a pink floral dress, who still had her fist up from knocking and a shocked look on her face.

Ah, that must be Undyne.

"WHATUP NERDS WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!" Undyne boomed. Damn her voice was as loud as Papyrus's.

Undyne walked into the kitchen with what seemed to be the two bottles of monster alcohol. Alphys trailed behind her carrying a stack of movies in her claws. Behind her was a child in a striped shirt who looked no older than twelve. They had brown hair and bangs covering most of their eyes. In their hands was a potted yellow flower, who had a face? That face was glaring right at you.

"Why is there another human here?" The flower all but hissed at you.

The child put a finger over the flower's lips and shushed it.

Sans was the first to speak up from the loveseat.

"this is y/n, mine and alphys's friend. we invited her here so you better behave flowey, or i'll _pluck_ you up."

The child giggled at Sans's pun and walked up to you at the couch after placing a mumbling Flowey on the coffee table.

"y/n, this is frisk. they don't talk much. guess you can say they're _sans_ words."

Both of you glared at the skeleton as you shook Frisk's hand. Said skeleton was wearing his signature grin.

"Hey Frisk, nice to meet ya. I'm Y/n." You smiled at the child.

Frisk grinned back at you as they threw themselves at you for a hug. They looked over at Sans and signed something while wiggling their eyebrows.

You wished you'd taken some sign language in school right about now.

Sans turned into a blueberry and sputtered as he hid into his hood.

"Well, what did they say?" You raised an eyebrow at him.

"they said you were pretty." His voice was muffled as he spoke from his hoodie.

You were pretty sure that wasn't all they said, but decided to not press it.

Undyne and Alphys walked back into the living room and sat next to you. 

"So you're the dork that Alph has been talking about! I'm Undyne." She grabbed your good hand and pretty much crushed it in a vice like grip. If she kept that up, you'd need another robot hand.

"Yep, guess that's me." You said while rubbing your hand.

"S-she said she wanted t-to hangout w-with us so I-I told her to come to-tonight." Alphys stuttered out while twirling her fingers.

The three of you debated on which movie to watch first. Alphys talked you into picking Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and said you'd love it. You remembered her talking about it in the hospital.

"DINNER IS READY!" Papyrus called from the kitchen. With that, everyone got up and sat around the dining room table. It was spacious and filled with multiple plates of spaghetti. Sans saved you a seat next to him, which you appreciated. You felt most comfortable around him. Frisk took the seat next to you and placed Flowey in front of them. Papyrus sat at the head of the table while Alphys and Undyne sat across from you.

You took a plate and served yourself. It looked pretty good! You glanced up and saw that Papyrus was looking intensely at you, waiting for you to try it.

You swirled some noodles around your fork and ate a mouthful. The noodles were unevenly cooked as some were mushy and others al dente. Other than that, it tasted great! You think he probably used too much garlic for other people's liking, but you loved garlic so you didn't mind.

"Papyrus, this is delicious! Great job!" You grinned at your new skeleton friend.

Papyrus had literal stars for eyes at your compliment.

"OF COURSE IT'S DELICIOUS HUMAN! THIS SPAGHETTI WAS MADE WITH MY EXPERT CRAFTMANSHIP!" He started shoveling forkfuls into his mouth.

Everyone else began to eat after you deemed it edible. Sans's plate was already empty. Where did it go?

You questioningly looked at him as he knowingly smiled and wiggled his phalanges. 

"magic~"

You rolled your eyes and continued eating. Magic definitely didn't answer all your questions.

\----------

After dinner, you were all gathered in the living room. You were in between Sans and Papyrus on the couch while Alphys and Undyne shared the loveseat. Frisk and Flowey were on the floor in front of you. They were signing something at Flowey and looked at you. Flowey looked intrigued.

"You really think she is?" He asked the child, who nodded in reply.

"She is what?" You asked them.

"Pfft, none of your business idio...OW" Frisk slapped Flowey's petal, glaring at him.

Before you could question them, Undyne ran into the kitchen and brought out the monster alcohol.

"LET'S DO SOME SHOTS BEFORE WE START THE MOVIE!" She fist pumped the bottle into the air.

"Is that safe for humans to drink?" You were unsure if you should drink it, even if it did look cool.

"HELL YEAH! It'll have cool effects on you too!"

"LANGUAGE UNDYNE!" Papyrus scolded her.

"ARGH it's not like the kid hasn't heard cursing before!" She slammed the bottle on the table.

You laughed at their banter. "I'm down to try it then."

Undyne grinned at you as she cracked open the bottle.

"you sure you can handle it kid?"

Sans looked worried. You didn't blame him since last night you got drunk pretty quick. But hey, what can one shot do?

"I'll just have one shot. I just want to see the effects it'll have on me." You reassured your friend. That seemed to satiate him as he slumped more into the cushion.

Undyne served the alcohol into five shot glasses. Everyone except Frisk and Flowey lifted their glasses to the air towards each other, Frisk lifted their water.

"TO OUR NEW FRIEND Y/N!!!" Undyne confidently roared.

The liquor was an amber color that had some sort of red magic swirling about. When you took the shot, it tasted like Fireball, but a lot smoother and less burn feeling. Eh, not bad!

Your whole body seemed to flare up when the magic kicked in and you felt like you were floating on clouds. You started to giggle at how it all made you feel.

"this kind makes you feel weightless. if you have more then you'll actually end up floating." Sans was leaning back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"I wanna float!"

You were bouncing up and down in your seat. Who wouldn't want to float? 

"kid, you said one shot." Sans rolled his eye lights at you.

You pouted and watched Alphys start the movie.

\---------

You weren't a huge fan of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

The visuals were great, but was predictable so it was kind of cheesy. The typical protagonist facing evil and friendship-conquers-all kind of jazz. It simply wasn't your cup of tea. You obviously weren't going to say anything to Alphys about it though.

The first movie was over and she went to pop the second one in. You noticed Frisk and Paps were excited to start it, but Sans was snoring next to you. Typical.

Undyne just wanted to drink more. How could you say no to that? You never really follow through with how much you plan to drink anyways. Besides, being able to float sounded way more fun at the moment.

You took another two shots at the beginning of the movie. With how much Undyne had already drank, you wondered why she hadn't started to float yet. Maybe she had a high tolerance.

The alcohol's effects started to kick in and you were slightly lifted off the cushion. You quietly giggled because you didn't want to wake Sans. Papyrus was intensely watching the movie, but would occasionally make eye contact with you and smile knowingly. You internally thanked him for not saying anything. This was too fun!

You noticed the more Undyne drank, the more she whooped and hollered at each transition the main characters went through. She also made loud comments about how their fighting techniques would never beat her in battle. You wondered how it would be like to spar with the fish woman.

"Y/n, want another shot?" Undyne whispered at you. She had a shark-like grin on her face. 

You rolled your eyes and smiled at her as she was already pouring another round.

\-----------

A cloud.

That's all you were.

A small, fluffy cloud.

Weeeeeeeee

At least that's what you were telling yourself.

You were hovering upside-down over Frisk's head as they were silently giggling at your antics. Flowey just looked like he was going to commit murder.

You thought it would be a fantastic idea to scare Sans out of his sleep to get back at scaring you at work earlier. You're a genius, Y/n.

You pretty much swam in the air to get right in his face upside down. Oh boy, this was going to be great. You looked at Frisk and winked at them as they had an evil grin at the prank.

Frisk tugged at Sans's shorts to wake him up.

"what is it kidd...FUCK!!"

You felt gravity all at once as Sans's eye flashed cyan and yellow and you were slammed butt-first to the ground. His left hand was extended down towards you as if he had a grip on your entire being.

"What the actual SHIT was that?!"

You couldn't move your body, but you could definitely yell at your pal. He was staring down at you with his flashing eye light as the gears in his head started to turn. He slowly released you from whatever was holding you down.

"heh, sorry kiddo. guess you _butt_-er not scare me like that."

You stuck your bottom lip out at him as you rubbed your butt. There was definitely going to be a bruise there.

"Saaaaaans I just wanted to get back at you from earlier. You didn't have to go all flashy-eye on me."

"SANS NO BLUE MAGIC ON YOUR HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled without taking his eyes off the TV.

Your human?

Sans blushed and rubbed his neck.

You didn't start to float again once he released his hold on you, so you just plopped back on the couch next to him.

"Uhhh, guys?" Undyne confusingly pointed to the corner of the room.

You were not expecting to see Rex there, ready to attack Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a wild ride of a chapter!!! I promise it'll tie together lmao
> 
> Wanna see the house I'm picturing? (it's how I want my house to look):
> 
> https://www.advancedhouseplans.com/plan/walton-farms


	8. [Megolovania Intensifies]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't react too well to unknown things related to the void :[
> 
> *WARNING* Mentions of blood, but not much more than that.
> 
> Angst fluff angst fluff!!!!
> 
> Two updates in two days? Hell yeah!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter if you bad ;3 Both are @savvsmith16 
> 
> Leave a comment/critique!! They warm my heart<3

Rex had his jaw wide open and a charging light coming from the darkness within. He looked angry.

That can’t be good.

“REX NO!” You jumped from the couch; arms outstretched to stop him.

A small beam of light blasted from his maw and straight at Sans in a blink. You covered your face with your hands. You couldn’t watch.

** _MISS_ **

You peeked through you fingers in shock. There was a fist sized hole in the couch where Sans used to be, but where’s Sans? You smelled ozone and looked to your right to see him standing next to you. His usual grin was in a tight line as his void filled sockets reflected his distress. 

“….what the hell?”

Everyone sat in silence, mouths agape. Papyrus inspected the hole in the couch, his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

“SANS TAKE THIS BLASTER OUTSIDE I SWEAR TO ASGORE!”

“…paps” Sans mumbled confusedly, “…i didn’t summon that one.”

“Y-Y/n called it R-Rex. It did appear r-right when Sans used m-magic on her. I-it probably t-thought she was in danger. Sans, this is HUGE!” Alphys excitedly sat up in her seat after analyzing the situation.

You shrunk back towards Rex as Sans faced you. He still had no eyelights, which made you nervous. Maybe you should have told him about Rex…

**_”o u t s i d e. n o w.”_** Sans said in that deep voice that sent chills down your spine and vanished from his spot.

You really didn’t like where this was going. Rex floated to your side and nudged your arm. He whimpered when you pet him.

You exchanged a worried look with everyone that was left in the room. Frisk gave you a thumbs up and smiled. That made you feel a little better.

“Ooooooo” Flowey leaned his body off to one side and his face turned demonic “Someone’s in troubleee~”

“CAN IT FLOWEY!” Undyne glared at the plant. “Don’t worry Y/n, Sans is too lazy to hurt a fly.” She reassured you as she shooed you out back.

\-----------

Sans was standing in the middle of the yard with his eyes closed and his signature grin. Why did this skeleton in pink slippers intimidate you all the sudden?

Rex followed closely behind you. You kept your hand on the top of his skull.

It was eerily quiet. There were grasshoppers chirping in the night and the trees bristling in the wind. You kept your distance with your friend, too scared to approach him.

“So uh,” You awkwardly coughed and forced a smile, “I guess I should have told you about Rex?”

Sans slowly turned to fully face you. He opened his eyes and you still didn’t see his eyelights. You really missed those right about now.

You suddenly felt a tug at your chest and a small pop. The area around you faded to black and all you could see was Sans and a…green heart?

Was that your soul? Why was it green? You tried to look closer at it and noticed a small black flipped heart in the middle. You kind of wanted to touch it.

Sans interrupted your thoughts, his tone laced with malice. 

** _ “w h o a r e y o u?”_ **

The way he addressed you caused your adrenaline to spike. You noticed that he wasn’t attacking, but that didn’t stop you from shaking in fear.

*You feel like you’re going to have a bad time.

“I’m Y/n you bonehead! W-what's wrong?” You tried to hide your trembling voice, ultimately failing.

He didn’t respond. He seemed so out of it, like you weren’t even there. You saw white script hanging over his head. 

**SANS**  
**1 HP**  
**1 ATK**  
**1 DEF**

You left your guard down too long.

A searing pain shot through your entire body. You looked down to see a bone sticking out of the green heart in front of you. You started coughing and brought your hand to your mouth. 

…Blood?

You started to panic.

“Sans please! I’m not here to hurt you. I don't even know how this happened!”

Your friend only scowled as reply, his brows furrowed. He seemed to have conflicting emotions.

“i thought i was done with the anomalies”

He sent a row of bones flying towards you. Thankfully you barely dodged all of them.

Anomalies?

“I’m a human, Sans! I’m just as confused as you are!” 

SHIT!!!

You didn’t dodge the next row of bones. You landed on your knees, unable to get up. It was getting harder to breathe.

Rex came into view and growled towards Sans. He protectively hovered over you. 

“No Rex don’t hurt him…” You had to force your breath out at your companion. Rex whimpered and cuddled your body.

“how do you know this blaster? how are you making it turn against me? you’re linked to **h i m** aren’t you?” His voice wavered to almost a whisper. “that’s why you came into my life isn’t it?” 

He raised his left arm as he summoned two familiar blasters, who had their jaws open, waiting for command. Sans lowered his hand towards you. You covered your body as much as you could. Is this really how you were gonna go?

Nothing happened.

Rex yipped and went to his parents. They both nuzzled him.

Sans’s face was suddenly filled with confusion, then realization. His eyelights finally came back, but they were the size of pinpricks. He looked…scared?

“y/n?”

“Finally come to your _sans_-es?” You chuckled, barely able to hold yourself up on your knees. You coughed up more blood. This was definitely going to leave more than a mark.

Your mind started to feel fuzzy and you felt yourself falling before bony arms wrapped around you. 

“y/n…i’m s-so sorry…i don’t know what came over me…” Sans said through hiccups as blue tears streamed down his face.

“I forgive you; you were just scared of something different, right?” Your vision started to fade.

Sans held you so close you could hear his magic pulsing through his body. It was a soft comforting hum that calmed you. His scent filled your head, it was pleasant. He smelled like chalk, musk, and a hint of ketchup.

You heard Sans sobbing and calling for Papyrus before falling unconscious.

\------------

_”Mama! I wanna be a superhero when I grow up!!!”_

_You were excitedly bouncing on your bed as your parents tucked you in._

_”Baby, you’ll always be a superhero to us. You’re gonna grow up big and strong!” She tickled you and rubbed her face in your hair._

_You had an amazing night tonight because your dad took you and Cam to your favorite Thai restaurant. He made you try sushi for the first time, it wasn’t that bad! Your family ended the night watching X-Men. Anything that had superpowers made you overexcited._

_”When you’re famous you can buy me a nice car.” Your dad chuckled and sat on the bed next to you._

_This is it. This is when your childhood was the best. Your family was together, living happily._

~~~~~~~~  
_You were outside. It was a chilly January morning. In front of you was your Dad laying on the outdoor patio couch, unconscious._

_You started panicking. His skin was so cold. Was he here all night? Was he going to do this every time mom was on a trip?_

_”DAD! Wake up!” You violently shook your dad awake; his breath reeked of alcohol. You noticed an empty bottle of liquor on the ground next to him._

_”Why are you like this?! This is why mom is leaving you! Y-you are making it w-worse…” You felt terrible as soon as you said it. He knows he has a problem, but no matter how hard he tried, he always went back._

~~~~~~~~

_You missed your dad. You missed your family being together. The emotional scars that your dad left on you didn’t make you want to see him. It had been three years since the divorce and he only got worse. _

_You gave up. You just wanted it all to go back to normal. You felt your soul tremble in your depressing mind._

_”it’ll be okay sweetheart, i’m here.”_

\--------------------

You startled awake that morning in an unfamiliar bed. You tried to move, but were held down by something on top of you. That something was lightly snoring.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sans?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
OH SHIT OH FUCK

If anyone saw you right now, you probably were the equivalent to a tomato. Sans was laying between your legs with his arms wrapped around your waist and his head rested on your stomach. He was holding on to you like you’d disappear at any moment.

You poked his skull and he nudged his face deeper on your stomach and mumbled huskily.

“mmmph… five more minutes sweetheart….”

Oh dear sweet baby Jesus please save me

“Uh, Sans?” You shook his shoulder.

The skeleton blinked his eyes slowly before it dawned on him. Before you could say anything else, he disappeared. You were definitely able to see an entirely blue skull before he vanished.

\--------------

After the experience that almost made your nose bleed, you heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” 

Alphys and Papyrus walked in, both were looking worried. Papyrus looked like he had been crying. Oh no, not the sweet cinnamon bun…

“Y-y/n, how are you feeling?” 

You honestly didn’t even think about how you were hurt last night. Your body felt like nothing had happened. You wiggled everything under the covers. Yep, everything was still there.

“I feel okay, really guys. I already forgave Sans for what he did last night. He panicked. Who would’ve known a human could do something like that? It’s not normal.” You sighed and pulled the covers up higher. Alphys and Papyrus exchanged a look.

“HUMAN” Papyrus cleared his throat, “Human, I Was Able To Heal Your Soul The Best I Could. We Kept You Here Overnight In Our Guest Bed. We Didn’t Want To Wake You.” He had the courtesy to lower his voice to a normal speaking tone, the sweet bean.

“T-the healing process y-you went through corrupted the magic healing your hand. H-human bodies aren’t used t-to pure magic straight from the source. Your bones healed p-perfectly, but….” She started sweating and twiddling her fingers.

“That Is All That Is Left, Y/n” Papyrus finished for her.

What?

Your heart started racing and you quickly brought your hand to view.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Your hand was straight bone. Your skin ended at your wrist and was sealed off, but there was no scar. Green magic was pooled at where your carpals were and you could see strands holding your bones together.

“Holy shit that’s so cool!” You flexed your hand and kept staring at it. You went to touch it with your good hand. You could still feel with it, but it was very sensitive to touch. You could feel your fingerprints.

“Y/n, it may b-be cool for n-now, but it’s the f-first time a human has shown m-magic.” She looked down to the floor. “O-other humans are going t-to ask questions.”

Damn, you didn’t think about that. What were you going to tell Josh? Or anyone?

“I can just say my skin wasn’t able to be saved and you did the best you could. Problem solved.” You finger gunned at Alphys so she would lighten up a little.

She smiled slightly, “I-I hope other humans are understanding like you, Y/n. One more t-thing. I-if you d-don't mind, I-I'd like to run a few tests on you at some point.”

"That's fine. I'm sure everyone wants to know what's going on right now."

Papyrus lifted you out of bed and swung you in a circle.

“HUMAN, YOU’RE LIKE ME AND SANS NOW! WE’RE THE SKELETON TRIO!”

“Wow Paps, that sounds like a _skele-ton_ of fun” You giggled and were immediately dropped on your butt. Worth it.

“SANS YOU HAVE CORRUPTED YOUR HUMAN WITH YOUR INCESSANT PUNS!” He stormed out of the room. You saw a small smile on his face as he did.

\-------------

Papyrus made pancakes for everyone. Apparently no one went home after the incident because they were worried about you. You went downstairs and saw Frisk sitting up on the couch, apparently just waking up. Everyone else was at the dining room table, including Sans.

When Frisk saw you, they ran and hugged you tightly.

***Y/n, I was so worried! I’m sorry for what happened. I feel so bad…Sans sometimes loses it... I didn't think he'd hurt you, ever.*** They looked genuinely upset as their eyes became glossy.

“All is forgiven Frisk. Wait, how did I hear you?” It seemed like their voice was in your head. 

Frisk sniffled away their forming tears as they puffed out their chest in pride.

***I can talk to people through their souls"**Their voice sounded so small, yet so confident.** "I don’t know how I couldn’t do it before, but I can now. So NOW I can tell you how pretty you are in my own voice*** They winked at you. What a little flirt!

“That’s pretty neat Frisk; I wish I could do that.” You ruffled their hair as they giggled.

You sat at the dining room table next to Sans, trying to not blush when you thought about earlier. He seemed to act like nothing happened as he was leaning on his elbow eating pancakes. You didn’t want to make eye contact with him and served yourself a plate. 

Undyne shot a finger towards you glaring with her one good eye. "HEY WEENIE! I heard you went down with only two hits last night. You're going to train with me in case this IDIOT decides to lose it again." She finished with a thumb jabbed towards Sans. Yikes, rude.

**"i t w o n 't h a p p e n a g a I n."** Sans emphasized with his deathly glare.

There was a beat of silence at the table from Sans's sudden abrasiveness, until you spoke up.

"Undyne, I will train with you, but it's not because of Sans. I've already forgiven him and I truly mean that. I need to learn how to control when Rex appears so I don't accidentally summon him when I don't need him. He can't appear every time he thinks I'm in danger." You really did already love the little guy, but there's a time for everything.

"HELL YEAH! Paps, you in?" Undyne grinned at the taller skeleton.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I AM! MY SKELE-SISTER COULD USE ANOTHER SKELETON TRAINING HER! I CAN TEACH HER THE BASICS WITH THE BLASTERS! ALSO, LANGUAGE!" Papyrus seemed to be shaking with excitement.

The tension at the table soon vanished as everyone continued eating while Undyne and Papyrus discussed training methods.

All was going well until Frisk leaned over across you toward Sans, who was sipping coffee. Their voice was in a not so hushed whisper within y'all's minds.

***Dunkle Sans, you weren’t in your room this morning*** They finished off with an eyebrow wiggle.

Sans spat his coffee all over Undyne and had a coughing fit. Did he really need to cough?

He proceeded to hide in his hoodie and vanish.

You looked at Undyne, who was completely soaked in coffee. Her and Alphys both had faces similar to...... owo

It was almost like you were living in an anime.

“I SHIP IT!” Undyne slammed her fist on the table, making it crack under the pressure.

Welp, do you have some news for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEETHEART <3
> 
> I'm on a roll babies!! How will the ship captains react to you having a boyfriend? Speaking of which, how will he react to your new skele-hand? Will Sans ever grow some ecto-balls and talk to you about what happened? Find out next time on what the fuck is this fic!


	9. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of shit goes down.
> 
> Hi hello I'm back! Did y'all miss me?
> 
> I have been eager to update this fic since the last chapter, but life happens. Thanks to everyone who was understanding.  
Also, I went back and edited some of the chapters. Nothing too major though.  

> 
> So without further ado, here's some action!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/critique. I really appreciate them! 
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter. I mostly just repost my favorite art from other artists. Mostly NSFW *wink*  
@savvsmith16

“YOU WHAT!?!?” 

Well there goes the table and your beloved pancakes. Undyne threw the table over your head as soon as you told her that you had a boyfriend. You weren’t sure if you were expecting that or not. Frisk apparently did because they yanked Flowey off the table before the poor flower was tossed into the living room.

“…My pancakes…” You looked at the disaster behind you, sticking out your bottom lip. 

Papyrus shot up from his seat and placed his hands on his hips. He pointedly exchanged a glance between you and the fish woman.

“UNDYNE! YOUR DISPLAY OF STRENGTH WAS IMPRESSIVE HOWEVER THAT WAS VERY RUDE OF YOU! Y/N HAS A DATEMATE THAT SHE IS HAPPY WITH! I’M SURE WE CAN MEET THIS HUMAN!”

Undyne sheepishly grinned at him before you chimed in.

“Actually guys, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” You frowned and refused to look at your new friends.

“AND WHY NOT?” Papyrus raised an eyebrow at you.

You inhaled deeply, preparing yourself to upset the poor cinnamon bun. 

“Her b-boyfriend i-is hostile t-toward monsters.” Alphys interrupted before you could say a word. "H-he didn't s-seem very w-welcoming at the h-hospital."

Papyrus seemed to ponder for a moment, before an idea hit him. “SURELY A DATEMATE WORTHY OF Y/N’S LOVE CAN BE SWAYED TO LIKE US.” He swung an arm around you. “COME, WE SHALL WOO HIM INTO AN UNFORGETTABLE FRIENDSHIP!”

***I want to come too!*** Frisk hopped off their chair and grabbed Flowey.

Although they mean well, you weren’t sure about this plan. 

You remembered that you haven’t checked your phone since last night. You grabbed it from the coffee table and saw you had missed calls and unread texts, all from Josh. It was still early, he was probably still asleep right now. You pulled up his texts.

10:47 Josh: What’s up?  
11:38 Josh: Are you still mad at me? I’m sorry I don’t like them  
11.:39 Josh: You can’t trust them Y/n  
11:40 Josh: They’re dangerous. You’re going to get hurt  
12:14 Josh: Hello?  
12:22 Missed call from Josh  
12:23 Josh: I tracked your phone  
12:23 Josh: It says you’re at someone’s house  
1:34 Missed call from Josh  
1:49 Josh: Youew wth them arnt you/?  
2:11 Josh: I cnt remmember hw muc i drank  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
3:56 Josh: fk monstrs fuck them all

You blinked away tears after reading the texts. How can he say that about them? He won’t even give them a chance….

“MISS Y/N, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“I…I just don’t get why he won’t give y’all a chance. You have been so nice to me and I want him to like monsters, I really do…” You hugged your arms around yourself.

***Well let’s go and try to convince him!***

You looked down at Frisk, who appeared optimistic. Your heart was still hurting for all of them.

“i’ll go too.”

You were startled at Sans appearing right behind you.

“Why would you want to go Sans? You saw the way he is.”

Sans shrugged and had a lazy grin. “gotta make sure paps and the kid will be okay.”

You really didn’t like this plan.

“I’LL DRIVE! UNDYNE! YOU STAY AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS.” 

You all left the poor fish lady and her girlfriend to clean up the sticky situation.

\----------------

Nothing in the world would have prepared you for Papyrus’s driving. Nothing. You could literally feel the wheels lifting off the road with each turn he would take. You held on to your seat for dear life as he sped to Josh’s house. The red sports car came to an abrupt stop upon arriving. Yours and Frisk’s hair looked like it was ambushed by a tornado. Why he had the top down on a chilly day was beyond you.

“WE’RE HERE!” Papyrus chimed from the front seat. How did he have a license?

You saw Josh’s friends’ cars still in the driveway. Rough night huh? You thought to yourself.

Better get this over with.

You walked up to the front door and unlocked it, not bothering to announce your presence. 

“You guys wait here. I’m gonna go wake him up.” Papyrus excitedly nodded and stood his ground while Sans and Frisk just shrugged. Flowey didn’t care what was going on at this point.

You walked into the living room and scrunched your nose. It reeked of alcohol. You noticed two of his friends, William and Robert, passed out on the couch, both of them you have known since high school. They were usually the more rowdy of all of the guys. You rolled your eyes at them as you walked towards Josh’s room. 

Before you could reach the handle, you heard a shuffling sound come from the bathroom and a small grunt. That was odd. You decided to go check it out.

Dust.

Dust everywhere.

It was littering the walls, floor, and toilet. You covered your mouth with your shirt, trying not to breathe it in. The mirror was shattered and it looked like there was blood in the sink. 

The shuffling was coming from behind the shower curtain. You pulled it away to reveal a Whimsun, tied up with tape covering its mouth. It looked like it had hardly any life to it.

A sob escaped you as you tried to untie it. The poor thing cowered away from you when you tried to help.

“What happened to you?” You whispered to it, not expecting an answer.

It had tears streaming down its cheeks as it fought for air to breathe. It clutched to your shirt with glazed eyes while trying to find words to say. Those words never came out.

The being slowly crumpled to dust in your arms.  
You just stared in horror at the now pile of dust sitting in the bathtub. You started bawling into your hands.

A door opened and footsteps approached you. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

You jumped and glanced up to see Josh covered with dust. His expression was cold and lifeless.

“H-how could you?” You felt so many emotions. So much fear, anger, and hurt. Your heart was screaming at you to run.

“Y/n…They’re disgusting creatures. They’re not people. They’re things.” He shrugged “Me and the boys got bored and decided to have some fun.”

“So you go and commit murder?!” Your blood was starting to boil, but you couldn’t help how hard you were sobbing.

He started to approach you. Slowly reaching his arm out to you. You were trapped.

“Baby I…” 

“DON’T YOU ‘BABY’ ME” You were seething. You smacked his arm away from you with blind rage.

He stood there, holding his arm as if you punched him. You were trembling.

“I could understand if you were hesitant with monsters since they’re different. BUT THIS?!” You gestured to the room around you. You couldn’t even find the words to describe the scene in front of you.

You stared blankly at Josh. “I’m calling the cops. This ends here.” You went to push past him, but since he was so much larger than you, he didn’t budge. 

“Josh. Let. Me. By.” You tried to pass him again, so you reached out to push him away.

He yanked you by your arm into his embrace. Holding you to him like a vice.

“LET ME GO!!!” You squirmed, trying to free yourself.

“You aren’t going anywhere Y/n.” His hot breath down your neck made you shiver, but in the most unpleasant way.

“didn’t you hear the girl? ** l e t h e r g o**”  


Sans was standing in the hallway, one eye extinguished while the other was flaring blue.

Josh only held tighter to you, making it harder for you to breathe. You winced in pain.

“What are you going to do about it you fucking monster scum?! She’s my girlfriend! I can do whatever I want with her” He made a point by grabbing your face and kissing you.

You’d never think in your life you would be disgusted by his kiss.

He looked lovingly into your eyes and you spat in his face. 

“FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING BIT—”

Josh was flung back into the wall, leaving a huge hole. He coughed as blood spattered in front of him.

“heh. i told you to let her go.” Sans had his arm extended to your boyfriend. His eye was flashing again. 

“Sans! Don't hurt him!” 

Despite everything, you still didn’t want him to get hurt. He was your everything.

Josh coughed again and looked at you and Sans with murder in his eyes.

“So are you fucking that skeleton now or something? You’re a monster fucker, Y/n?”

Monster fucker? Oh hell no.

How could he say that?!

You approached him, rage building in your chest with each step you took.

“He’s my FRIEND Josh. Apparently you can’t see that. We came over here to try to convince you to be friends with all of them.” You jabbed a finger in his face “But looks like YOU were busy.” 

A look of terror washed over his face as he looked at your hand. 

“What happened to your hand?”

He really wanted to talk about this right now? 

“That doesn’t matter. I can never forgive you for what you’ve done!” You exclaimed and turned towards Sans. “Call the cops.”

“Hey what’s going on her—” William yelled as he walked into the hallway with Robert, he paused, completely baffled at the situation.  
“Josh are you okay?!” Both his friends stood guard with baseball bats, ready to attack Sans. “Y/n what are you doing here? What’s this fucking skeleton doing here?”

Before the boys could approach him, Sans shot a row of bones from the floor, blocking them off. You could see he was starting to sweat.

“What the hell?!” They both yelled, stumbling back. 

“MISS Y/N I HEARD A LOT OF COMMOTION OUTSIDE….OH HELLO OTHER HUMANS!” Papyrus inspected the scene before him. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?”

“Papyrus call the cops! NOW!” You saw Papyrus scramble for his cell phone.

Sans was becoming more tired trying to keep a hold of Josh, you could see he was able to move his arms little by little. 

“AS MUCH AS I LOVE BASEBALL HUMANS, I BELIEVE NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SWING AT ME.”  
You saw Papyrus holding both guys to the ground the same way Sans was holding Josh.

“YOU’RE BOTH BLUE NOW”

You needed to help your new friends. But how? This situation was becoming chaotic.

You had to think fast. You tried to come up with a way to summon Rex. You searched deep within you for that feeling you had when you met him. 

There was a small buzzing feeling and you tugged at it. Hard. Suddenly, the void opened and out came Rex. 

He was twice the size he was last night.

He chirped at you and nuzzled your hand. 

“Rex, I need you to make sure this guy stays put.” You pointed to your soon to be ex-boyfriend.

“Y/N WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” Josh looked like he was going to shit himself.

You thought about how Sans commanded his blasters and tried to mimic what he did. You pointed to the wall right beside his head and clenched your skeletal fist in the direction.

Rex flared up and shot a beam of light at the exact spot where you pointed.

That got the point across.

You got in Josh’s face and poured pure hatred into your glare. Rex floated right over your shoulder, growling.

**“Stay. Put.”**

He gulped and nodded, visibly sweating. Sans was finally able to release his hold. He bent over in exhaustion.

“not bad, kid.”

William and Robert were still held on the ground, gaping at the damage Rex caused. They didn’t dare to struggle under Papyrus’s force. 

“UNDYNE IS ON HER WAY IN HER SQUAD CAR! I WOULD STILL LIKE AN EXPLANATION.”

You were shaking from your adrenaline still pumping, so you decided to sit on the couch and take a breath. Frisk walked in with annoyed looking Flowey.

“I’ll tell you later Paps.”

“Wha? What the hell happened here?!” Flowey screeched, leaves outstretched.

You started to hear the sounds of sirens in the distance and you suddenly passed out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Josh didn't get the chance to react to your new skelly hand. Oh well


End file.
